There was this girl
by Chicagomedpd
Summary: College A/U: Erin's friends drag her out to a small bar and makes the easiest hundred bucks ever


**because I didn't upload a new chapter to Beautiful surprise this weekend I decided to give you all this story. i have had it writen for a while and just found it. hope you all like it **

**A/U: Jay and Erin meet each other the night before their spring break. **

* * *

Erin, Kim, Nadia and Haley sat at the booth, joking around. They had just finished finals and it was now spring break. "Come on Erin it's your turn." Nadia was clearly drunk but Erin played along. "Dare." Kim started to look around the bar.

She pointed to a group of guys Erin had seen walking around campus and through the halls. "There walk over and kiss that guy in the blue shirt." Erin let out a laugh. "Hell, no." she shook her head.

"I bet fifty bucks she doesn't do it." Nadia shouts pulling a fifty out of her bra. "Make that a hundred." Haley pulled a fifty out of her purse.

"Fine." Erin finally gave in. as she was walking away she whispered to herself. "Easiest hundred bucks ever." she walked up to the guy in the blue henley shirt. She kisses him for a good thirty seconds. She pulled away and look the guy in the eyes. "Thanks for the hundred bucks." his jaw had dropped to the floor. "Um.. your welcome." he sputtered out. Nadia, Kim and Haley laughing.

"Pay up." the two of them each slapped a fifty in her hand.

* * *

Jay was standing there drinking a beer with Adam, Kevin, Antonio, and ,Mouse. This blond girl walked up to him and kisses him. When she pulled back she whispered in his ear something about a hundred bucks but he didn't hear her. He was still in shock. "Um.. your welcome." he answered. He heard a group of girls giggling in the corner and realized that these were her friend. He watched as two of the girls slapped two bills in her hand.

"What was that?" Kevin asked. "I have no clue, but who is she?" he directed his gaze to Adam. "hey, I don't know all of Kim's friends." he held his hands up in surended. "But that was wack." Adam joked. "Your not going to give up are you?" Antonio asked. "What do you think?" Jay retorted. "Take that as a no." Adam let out a snicker. He knew something and he wasn't letting on.

* * *

Spring break had come, gone and Jay still had not forgot about that kiss. "Come on Adam you got to tell me who she is."

"Jay you got to let this go."

"I just want to know her name please." Jay begged. Kim was standing at the end of the hall "Go ask Kim." Adam pointed a finger towards his girlfriend standing at the end of the hall.

Jay went running towards her. "Whats her name?" Jay asked. "What? who?"

"Your friend what's her name? The girl you payed to kiss me." Kim threw her head back laughing. "Not a chance." Kim answered. "Please just give me a name." Kim kept laughing. "Sorry, but I got a lecture in 10 minutes got to go."

"Oh come on." he let out an irritated sigh.

* * *

He had tried to get it out of Kim for weeks. Kim had informed Erin about Jay and his questions. She gave her his schedule and Erin avoided those spots and the places around them. When ever she could.

It was late on night, Erin and her girls had gone to a concert. Jay and his friends had gone to a party near by.

They were walking back to the dorms when Adam bumps him in the shoulder. "Look there she is." he nodded towards the group of girls in front of them. "How do you know?"

"Trust me. I know." Jays friends finally caught up to them. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "Hey let me go."

"Not this time." he slipped his arm around her waist. "And what do you think your doing?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Kissing you."

His lips connected to hers and it took her a second but she kissed him back.

"What makes you think I wanted you to kiss me."

"You kissed me first." he retorted.

"I guess I did. But that time money was involved. Are you getting paid this time. Damn it I should have known."

"No, there's no money involved this time. But I could get use to kissing you some more."

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
